The End of Safety, The End of Peace
by RoboticWolf3344
Summary: One unexpected terrible night, the neighborhood is attacked by vampires. Many are killed by the monsters but Ed, Edd, and Eddy survived. Scarred by that night Edd fights for sanity in a world where he and his friends have to kill to live. In the end he just hopes he doesn't become the monster he hates so much. Note: Sorry for spelling and grammatical errors.


The edge of neighborhood was empty, almost peaceful. The families all resided in their houses, ignorant of the world's beauty and dangers. Of course they didn't have to be here. The ones on the outskirts saw and heard the beauty. Edd sat underneath a large tree, laptop perched on his lap. To most he appeared to be a teenage boy of around eightteen years of age. Other kids would have laughed at his apparent nerdiness until they saw a knife securely attached to his belt. Even with the teasing he would not become aggressive at least toward humans.

A long time ago Edd would have been a friendly person to everyone he met; but, just like everything else, that changed. Anyone could tell just by the way he looked. His old clothing was replaced by flannel, jackets, and anything else that he thought was capable of protecting him from the elements. A hat that used to always be present was know stuffed in a backpack; so, now messy black hair hung nearly to his shoulders. Lastly of course was his attitude towards everything. The boy was now aggressive, suspicious, and more determined than ever to make his life right.

Footsteps alerted the boy of his friend's presence. The sound of a larger person skipping followed.

 _Why is he always so loud? He knows better than to potentially alert the enemy._

"Hey, we got some information on the vampire!" Eddy practically shouted, " Hey! Are you ignoring me? This stuff's important!"

"Yeah I can tell." He said honestly despising Eddy's loud screeching voice, "After all you were so scared, that your shouting scared all the birds away."

"Edd, this is serious! People say they've seen it while the sun is up!" Contrary to how terrifying that would be, Eddy looked excited, "Most people we talked to also said it lurks outside of a local nursing home. They say old folks go missing all the time. Think of what we can do! Charge the nursing home to have US protect the elderly!" Edd's head snpped up at those words. The large grin on Eddy's face angered him even more.

"No way!" the gap toothed boy said, as firmly as possible, " We are not going to have anyone pay us to kill a monster." He then glared at Eddy, just hoping to get thed point across.

"But, Double-" He was cut off by Edd quickly standing up and walking over. The kids in the Col-de-sac would have laughed at the thought of Edd ever being intimidating, but, he had changed. A mean glare met Eddy's gaze, and now the other boy was as close as he could get without everything being awkward. Ed just stared blankly in obvious stupidity.

"No freaking way are we gonna let people die so you get payed." Edd hissed, "Contrary to what you continue to believe, the vampires we hunt kill!" He paused to let that thought sink in. Meanwhile Eddy didn't say anything, "They kill! Every liter of blood removed from the body! Easy enough to fight off ssssuuuurrrree; but just like predators they go for the young and weak. Do you really think letting children and elderly die is the right thing to do unless we're payed!"

"No, you're right." Eddy shook his head before continuing,"Come on lets get back the motel, we can hunt tomorrow." Edd nodded in agreement, picking up his backpack and computer, before heading toward Eddy's olp pickup.

"I call first to watch tv!' Ed said with the joy of the child he imagined he still was.

"Sure thing, buddy. I bet princess over here wants to shower first anyway." Eddy replied with a smirk while looking in Edd's direction.

"Sure tease me, just because I don't enjoy the extra muddy coating." Edd replied a tone, " I also don't enjoy going through every season of Dora unlike you."

"Hey! At least it's not thet National Geographic garbage you insist on watching!" The three boys continued on to the motel arguing about the beloved television.

After going home, Edd hurried into the bathroom and locked the door. He turned on warm water before entering the shower, while trying to ignore the Dora themesong. After ten minutes of relaxation that he didn't get at any other time. Climbing out, he wrapped the towel claimed as his own around his wast. Looking in the mirror he once again stared at the jagged scar he had recieved on the night peace ended. The scar was on his chest where no one would see it. In his opinion it symbolized lost innocence and shattered dreams.

The boy also glanced at his long hair, momentarily thinking about cutting it againg. He turned around deciding against it. Changing into the sweatpants and old San Diego Zoo shirt that he called Pjs, he thought about the likelyhood of Ed showering tonight; unlikely. Another night filled with the smell of feet, was not something Edd considered appealing. He exited and sat on a bed to read while Ed and Eddy watched. Tomorrow they'd hunt.

Flashback

 _Screams filled the night and twelve year old Edd his in the alley he knew would be hidden. His mind flashed with the images of the corpses of kids who never truly liked him. Breathing heavily the young boy gagged before emptying his stomach next to a trash can. Before he could scream, something jumped on top of him. One of its claws scratching a jagged cut into his chest. Fangs bared the creature prepared to strike. Black blood splattered as a blade seperated the beast's head from its body. The boy stared before passing out from pure fear and exaustion._

Never again was he the same.


End file.
